Never Walk at Night: A Kadaj Oneshot
by FantasyGirl222
Summary: Lydian, a 17 year old highschool student gets extremely bored of her life and begans to want something different. So she goes out into mysterious night with hopes to find adventure. But she discovers something alot more...exciting. contains: rape/lemon


First of all, I do not own any of the Final Fantasy characters mentioned in this fic.

And, I must warn you readers that this story contains a quite harsh event of rape. So you have been warned and I must ask of you to not burn me alive with intense flames of…well…flames. ENJOY! ^_~*

**Never Walk at Night: A Kadaj Oneshot**

It's another one of those crazy, sleepless nights. I just can't seem to get all these

thoughts out of my mind. These strange thoughts that fluster my brain. They haunt me

while I'm at school, when I'm at home trying to relax, even in bed, like now. These thoughts that keep eating at me, they tell me that I need more adventure in my life… I'm a 17yr old senior girl in a boring and old high school. My life has been lame and boring. I want something different. Something…extraordinary to happen. As I stared at the plan white ceiling in my dark room, something came to me. Why don't I do something out-the-ordinary tonight. Something like…I thought for a moment… Ah, something like going out walking at night! The thought struck me for a moment. "Wait… Going for a walk at night could be _very _dangerous, but at the same time, it could be _very _exciting." I said to myself. I grinned in excitement at my new idea. At that, I jolted out of bed and headed for the closet. I didn't need any light. I was getting enough of it from the moonlight that was pouring through my opened lace curtains. I could tell it was a full moon. I figured that it was a warm night, so I snagged my favorite pink tight-fitting t-shirt and my ocean blue gypsy skirt. I didn't feel like matching, so I just picked what came to mind. After pulling on the two pieces of clothing, I put on some flowery sandals, brushed my long hair that stopped beautifully at my lower back. It was a milk chocolate color and oddly enough, it smelled like milk chocolate. The scent captivated many boys at school and caused them to linger around, but I never paid much attention to them when they did. I chose to be different than the other sluttish girls at my school. They would launch themselves at the boys that gawked at me but I just ignore them harshly. Most of them are just one-week boys and I don't have time for them. Averting my thoughts from idiotic boys, I dashed out my room and down the carpeted stairs and out of the front door. The moonlight and slightly clouded skies are what greeted me. The air was warm, like I expected. I deeply inhaled then slowly exhaled, the feeling was as if I were floating in midair… The night always intoxicated me this way. Always made me feel like I could just take off and fly far away… I shook my head, trying to snap back to reality, then continued to my venturing through the night.

The streets were very deserted. There was not a soul out and I was starting to think maybe this whole "walking out at night" idea was silly. I was just beginning to turn around and go home, when a loud piercing scream shot through my ears. I jumped, startled half to death. Curiosity rip through me as I ran to where the screams were coming from.

I stopped and ducked beside a towering building. It was the Green Leaf Bank. But I wasn't paying attention to its garish green color. What drew my attention was the scene that was going on within the dark streets, lightly illuminated by eerie streetlamps and the soft glow of the moon. There were three men, all dressed in some type of black leather clothing. They all had, what looked like, silverish hair with different lengths. One had long hair that cascaded down his back quite beautifully. The second had short and spiky hair that stood up above his head like flames. And the last one… The last one was the oddest of them all. His hair was shoulder length, it partially covered his face. His face, which had something about it. It wasn't an ugly face or anything, it was pretty handsome from where I stood. But it had a somewhat mischievous or dangerous look to it. He was leaning against this huge, what looked, some sort of black and pipey motorcycle. His gaze was focused on the two other men, who were holding two women by their hair. The women had terrified expressions on their faces, their knees were on the hard gravel of the street beneath them and their hands were clutched on the arms of the men who held them so harshly. Both were blondes. I suspected they were sisters.

Suddenly, the shoulder-length haired man nodded at the long-haired one. A malicious smirk on his face, the long haired guy threw the scared blonde on the cold gravel of the street. She cried out in pain of being handled so roughly. All of a sudden, the smirking man got on his knees directly behind her and put one gloved hand around her waist and raised her backside to the front of his undid pants. The other gloved hand ripped off any clothing she had on. The shoulder-length haired man nodded again and I gasped, my hands cupping my mouth, as I watched the long-haired man jam himself into the blonde. She cried out helplessly and tears began to stream down her cheeks like waterfalls as he continued ram into her vigorously. The other blonde began to struggle wildly, wanting to help her sister. But it was all in vain, she couldn't free herself from the clutches of the strong man that held her. She didn't have long to struggle, for, once again, the shoulder-length haired man nodded and the short haired one threw her down also. He commenced on doing the same thing to her. Now screams filled the air, it was a wonder no one heard them. And there was nothing I could do…Nothing but watch in horror. But, the shoulder-length haired man, he watched in almost pure pleasure. I stared at him, wondering who he was. Abruptly, my gaze was diverted as the two men let out soft cries given that they had finally came, ecstasy taking over their bodies, then looked back at the shoulder-length haired man to see his reaction but to my horror, he had vanished.

I searched around for him, my eyes wide with worry, but he was nowhere to be found. "Enjoying the show?" A voice filled with pure danger struck my ears. I whirled around to see none-other-than the man that I had been searching for. There was nothing more but menace in his eyes. Surprised, I lost my footing, then fell on the cold and hard surface below me. He just stared down at me, grinning cruelly. "Hey, Kadaj, you got that one?" I heard one of the men call out, but couldn't see which one it was. My eyes were locked on the man I now knew was named Kadaj; his eyes were locked on mine also. "Yeah. I got her. Loz, Yazoo, you two carry on. Me and her… are gonna have some real fun." Kadaj came a step closer. I gasped, picking up my trembling body. Then, without looking back, I ran. As fast I could.

At first, I noticed that the dangerous figure named Kadaj took his time pursuing me. By the time I had found myself taking a shortcut through the forest…_Bad mistake_…I could here the swift movement of feet following closely behind me. I had forgotten all about the type of shoes I was wearing…_Sandals…Not very good running gear…_ But of course I wasn't thinking clearly at the time and didn't pay attention to where I ran… Until I lost my footing, tripping over an exposed root from an old tree…_Why does this always happen…_

I crashed hard against the nature-covered forest floor, my body rolling violently until I came to a stop. I groaned at the pain that was coming from my aching knee and elbows. They throbbed, matching the fast pace of my heartbeat. It was quiet. The sound I could hear was the slow and steady crunching of twigs and leaves as my pursuer drew closer. I lied face down, too frightened to move. His voice came out of nowhere, like wind itself…"Well, well, well." He kneeled down just beside my head. I gasped. His presence had an odd aura to it. Something…That I felt attracted to. Even through the pain coming from my aching knee and elbows, I could still feel the rising of arousal. I jumped, startled by his touch as he softly stroked my hair. I refused to move. But it didn't matter to him rather I wanted to or not, he just grasped my shoulders and flipped me on my back in one quick movement. Once again, I groaned at the sudden pain of being moved. Then something came to me. I could try pleading with him, maybe he will let me go.

I opened my tired eyes, the warm air slightly stinging them. Then, hesitantly, I began to speak. "P-please…Kadaj…L-let…Me…Go" I tried my best to sound convincing and expected him to fall for it. But to my surprise, his reptilian aquamarine eyes grew wide and he threw his head back in a crazed laughter.

"L-let you go?! But I just caught you! I just caught you and you want me to LET YOU GO? That doesn't sound very fair, now does it?" A crazed grin twisted his flawless face.

I stared at him in complete disbelief…_He…He was INSANE. _And he had an insane expression also. The slits in his eyes were narrowed dangerously and his face twisted in a wild grimace. I could see that he was not going to let me go without another chase so I gave up trying to convince him and readied myself for another chase. Before I could even think of moving he seized both of my hands, then flipped himself ontop of me. His face was inches from mine and I could feel my entire face growing hot. He placed my hands above my head. And there was no room for me to wiggle my wrists through no matter how hard I tried. I was forced to stare at those striking, aquamarine reptilian-like eyes. He stared back with gleeful excitement. Like he couldn't wait to strip me of all my clothing…I could feel it, even through the tight black leather he wore. I could feel his excitement poking my stomach like an eager child.

He leaned in closer to my quivering lips and I could feel a strong and unwanted wisp of arousal pushing its way through my nerves. I tried to squash it, but it was to no avail. My heart nearly leaped from chest as his lips lightly touched mine. He just held them there, possibly savoring the feeling. Then, abruptly, he caught his lips unto mine, immediately invading my mouth with is flicking tongue. Unable to contain myself, I moaned into his kiss. This only encouraged him even more. He began to kiss more vigorously. I no longer tried to struggle, for it felt so…_Good!_

We lied there for a few minutes, our lips tightly fastened into the best kiss I've ever had. Then suddenly, he broke the kiss, rising so he just sat, his knees on either side of my waist. We were both panting incredibly hard. He let go of my hands gradually as we kissed and now my hands were completely free. _But I wasn't going anywhere._ He now stared into my eyes intensely.

"You…You want this…Don't you?" He said, his voice was deep and breathless with need. I just stared back at him, Startled by the question and afraid to answer in fear that it was exactly what he wanted. I just turned away, staring at the dark leaves beside me. They suddenly seemed more interesting at the time._ The truth was…I did develop a want for this…I don't know when, maybe it was the way he kissed me, or the way he stared into my eyes with such intensity. I was slightly ashamed but at the same time…I was immensely amused by this situation I had managed to get myself into. _My thoughts were interrupted by a sudden pressure on my chin. He now had my trembling chin within his grasp. I could only stare back at him as he began to move his lower body. Grinding his rather large erection against my body. Which…became hot almost immediately. A gaspy moan was forcibly escaped from my throat as he continued, slightly speeding up his motion. _Gods…It felt so…wonderfully erotic! And he was just grinding against my body! Imagine what he would feel like if he…_I groaned at the very thought. I was so aroused, haze was beginning to settle upon me. _I…I wanted him…I wanted him so badly now._ I was so hot, I felt like I could burst into flames. I'm sure he felt the same way, for he was panting loudly, and his eyes were caped with burning lust.

Slowly, he lowered his lips to my ears, then whispered, his voice full to the brim with need. " My name…" He stopped for a brief moment, only to wrap his heated tongue around my earlobe and draw it within his warm mouth. This sent shivers down my spine, which made me gasp. He halted his suckling then brought his lips back up to the opening of my ear. Then, he continued: " I want you to scream it as I drive myself within the warmth of your body…over and over and over again!"

I knew my cheeks were probably as red as the sky is blue as I turned to face him, lips slightly parted. "M-my name i-is Lydian.", I managed to choke out. It sounded more like a breathy, orgasmic moan than formed words. "And…yes. I want this." _I couldn't hold it in anymore. This man had swept me away from what I knew was reality. I wanted this and I wanted it to last._

He smirked. Then, once again, glued his lips unto mine, savoring our unique tastes as they collided harmoniously. At the same time, his hands traveled down my torso, stopping right below the end of my pink T which seemed painted upon my skin. There, he began to slowly pull it up over my head with one hand, and the other gloved hand clutching my waist. He tightened his grip as I started to squirm out of pure embarrassment of exposure. But I gradually settled down, seeing there was no use fighting him now.

After a while, my milky chest was now bare for all rays of moonlight to see. Not to mention Kadaj, who sat up to admire the way the moonlight shone upon my perky breast, illuminating their beauty. His eyes seemed to burn through my flesh. I couldn't stop the pink blush that crept up and settled on my creamy cheeks. _Well, that was easy…Next time I'll remember to wear a bra!_

Oddly, he seemed stunned by my breast at the moment. I decided to take this as an opportunity to take control of the situation. So I raised both of my palms and placed them softly on the front of his soft leather coat. I rubbed the soft, smooth leather for the moment, loving the feel of it against my yielding palms. Slightly surprised, his gaze silkily shifted from my chest to my light blue eyes. They stayed there, content, and curious of what I was planning on doing next.

My hands stroked all over until I came across the zipper which was cool against my fingers. At a snail's pace, I brought the zipper down eliciting an impatient moan from silver-haired man. Finally, he was free of the coat and I was now gazing at his utterly perfect chest._ I mean really…Utterly perfect! _It was so well toned. And his abdominal muscles were outstandingly tight. I ran my palms over it. _Now it was my turn to be stunned._ I caressed unconsciously, admiring the totally masculine feel of it._ I…I needed to feel…Feel that incredibly warm body against mine._ I suddenly quickened my pace, frantically tearing away at the buttons of his tight leather clad pants. He gladly aided me, unbuckling the thick straps of his heavy black boots.

Totally free of his pants and boots now, he was only left with his boxer briefs on. There was a sudden pause in my motions. I was beginning to realize how monstrous I was being. Noticing this, Kadaj tilted his head, a strange smirk on his face. _That insanity must be coming back. Then again…It may have never left._ That crazy smirk was still painted on his flawless face as he grasped the rim of my gypsy skirt. With one swift movement, it was ripped from my body and was now drifting silently to the leaf-covered ground. The movement was so fast, I wasn't even able to gasp in time of it. My startled eyes locked unto his. They were hooded and practically coated in lust. His beautiful lips parted as he began to speak. "I want you so BAD! This…This is going way too slow. I want to feel inside of you, NOW!" His voice was orgasmically husky and filled with want and need. His erection was almost dancing within the last clothing that covered his body. Which quickly disappeared from his body as he ripped them away revealing his ripened, extraordinarily large member.

My eyes grew wide at its monstrous appearance. I could feel my muffin grow hot and moist as if it sensed his throbbing member was very near.

There was a crazed grin on his face as Kadaj frantically removed my pretty pink panties and tossed them to the earth. He then moved downward, brushing his fingers along the erect nipples of my breast as he did. I lied back, my head landing softly on the leaves that covered the earth.

I watched Kadaj, fully content with his actions. He took his finger and rubbed it against the clit of my now dripping muffin. A loud moan escaped me, echoing throughout the forest. I was so incredibly aroused, I began to unconsciously run my tongue along my pink lips. Which still tasted of him.

He grinned then said: " Hmm, Your so wet, your dripping all over the place." He then took the same finger that rubbed my clit and inserted it into my entrance. Once again eliciting a gaspy moan from my mouth and making me squirm, pushing onto his finger. He now started to thrust his finger in and out steadily making me moan and squirm even more, my back arching from the leaf-covered earth beneath. He suddenly pulled his finger from my warmth. My wetness coated it and some of it pulled from my totally soaked muffin. He took that finger and inserted it into his warm mouth, sucking any wetness that was coated on it. I could only watch breathlessly. Kadaj sucked, moaning as he did; eyes closed. He then opened them, staring right into mine. "Mmm, Lydian. You taste sooo good." His aquamarine reptilian eyes were beautifully glowing with lust. As were mine. _I couldn't take this slow foreplay anymore I needed him NOW! _"K-Kadaj, please! Stop teasing and fuck me!" I said in a voice that shook with need. He grinned then complied, grasping my hips firmly and positioning himself. At a painfully slow pace, he pushed his rather large pulsing member into my wet entrance, easily penetrating it. I body shook with anticipation and I impatiently began pushing downward within his grasp. He saw my impatience and tightened his grasp on my hips. Then, with an insane grin on his face, he rammed his huge throbbing member into me with loud smack of hot bodies colliding. We both cried out. I to the wonderful feeling of him within me and he to my warmth and tightness. *Gasp* *gasp* "Ohh Lydian…your soo tight" He continued to thrust into me, steadily speeding up. My back arched into the forest air as he hit that wonderful spot known as the "sweet spot". I cried out over and over as he continued to bump it. This feeling…it was pure euphoria. We were combined together, our energies mingling in unison. It was like the whole world had stopped, the only two beings in motion were he and I. The moonlight shrouded only us within its beautiful luminous rays of light.

Kadaj removed his hands from my hips and without even skipping a beat, he changed his position, placing his hot, sweaty chest onto mine. With his face buried into my neck, he began to thrust harder and more rapidly. He knew we were both very close our climax. I wrapped my long legs around his waist and moved along with him, meeting his thrusts perfectly.

Finally, after what seemed like hours floating in the world of euphoria, we climaxed. I cried out and clung to his back in ecstasy. His body shook and became rigid as he let out a somewhat choked moan. The feeling was so powerful…so divine. The little orgasms I had secretly confined to my room were nothing compared to this.

I finally released my tight grip on his back and we both collapsed unto the earth, still riding the waves of spasms that surged through us. He tiredly rolled from on top of me and was now lying on his back against the forest earth beside me, his chest rising and falling calmly.

I turned my head, facing him. He just stared into the night sky quietly. He looked so tranquil. He looked as if he were in deep thought and I wondered what he was thinking about.

I slowly scooted my body over to him and placed my head on his rising and falling chest. To my delight, he ran his soft fingers through my milk chocolaty hair.

We lied like that for a few moments before I finally spoke. "Kadaj…" I paused, wondering if I should ask. "What is it, Lydian?" he asked in a silky voice. Reassured that it was ok to ask, I continued. "Will…will I ever…see you again?" I asked in a somewhat shake voice.

There was silence. Then, he finally answered. "Someday…someday I'll return to this town. But until then, Lydian, I'll be thinking of you." His voice was so tranquil…it was completely devoid of the darkness and maliciousness that roamed within it before. I began to find myself consumed in an air of sleepiness. So I drifted off into serene darkness peacefully.

The next morning, I awoke in my bed. I looked around my room as if it weren't my own. I was confused until the memories of last night began to rush back into my thoughts. I remembered him…Kadaj. The man that had swept me so beautifully from my reality. I totally forgot how boring my life had been and only thought of him for now on. For I knew he was thinking of me, too.

_*I hope you enjoyed this little oneshot…I sure did! lol. ^_^_

_Please… I beg of you…please review. Its what I look forward to from you all. I really would like to know how I did. And of course, thanks for reading. ^_~*_

_~Fantasygirl_


End file.
